Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 9 - 7 \times 4 + \dfrac{ 60 }{ 6 } $
Explanation: $ = 9 - 7 \times 4 + 10 $ $ = 9 - 28 + 10 $ $ = -19 + 10 $ $ = -9 $